Put Your Head on My Shoulder
by kurayami megami
Summary: "La mayoría de ellos también estaban exhaustos. Excepto Minho, que estaba tratando de hablar con una chica linda, pero los ojos de ella estaban cerrados."


_**Put Your Head on my shoulder**_

—Y…¿Cómo has estado?

La chica no le respondió, y Minho no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Después de aquel infierno que habían vivido, ver a la mayoría de los chicos que conocía de siempre morir y enfrentar una carrera hacia lo que era su única salvación, creía que no podía haber otra cosa peor que aquella. Y no se equivocaba, agradecía a todos los cielos tener un lugar para dormir aquella noche y (por lo menos) la esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

Aunque no estaba seguro, Con CRUEL nadie podía estarlo.

Al no encontrar otro lugar para descansar, se vio obligado a compartir uno de los sofás grises (que no combinaban nada con el lugar) con una chica del grupo B. Vale, no sabía nada sobre las niñas, mucho menos después de que le borraran la garlopa memoria y lo único que supiera sin titubeos fuera correr y sobrevivir, pero justo en esos momentos le hubiera servido de algo recordar al menos cómo debía tratarlas. La situación de cualquier manera era incómoda.

Ella tenía su mentón recostado sobre su mano derecha y los ojos se le cerraban. Minho no deseaba platicar de sus sentimientos o compartir experiencias, su único fin era desfallecer en el sueño como la mayoría lo había hecho, Pero tenerla ahí a su lado le hizo pensar varias cosas; ¿Cómo habían hecho para sobrevivir tantas? ¿Habían sido las mismas pruebas que ellos? ¿de verdad todas olían bien? Se golpeó así mismo, ya comenzaba a sonar como El feo de Thomas.

Minho tenía un brazo extendido detrás del sofá por comodidad (no es que estuviese haciendo alguna maniobra para acercarse – y si lo era, no lo sabía-), mientras la mano de ella se doblegaba más por el peso de su barbilla.

Demonios, Nunca había dudado que las chicas eran lindas (algunas, claro. Otras como Teresa solo podían ser llamadas Brujas) pero al verla de cerca casi se sintió como la primera vez que llegó una al área y todos se volvieron idiotas. No, no quería que eso sucediera, el prefería mil veces los tiempos en el que solo eran los chicos y él contra el mundo. Las chicas siempre complicaban las cosas.

Su compañera respiró hondo y exhaló, tan pacífica que nadie sospecharía lo terrible que pudo haber sido su experiencia. ¿Serán aquellas marcas en sus manos viejas cicatrices de guerra? Minho miró las suyas, grandes en comparación y mancilladas por el trabajo. Posiblemente ellas hubieran estado mejor organizadas y las bajas no fueron tan lamentables.

Chicas, haciendo parecer el trabajo de los hombres como un paseo en el parque.

La idea de que tal vez pudiera sacar provecho a su posición le pegó fuerte, e hizo su mejor intento para sacarle una conversación. A lo mejor ( lo deseó con ganas) y no era una descerebrada que podía mantener una conversación interesante.

—Qué día, ¿No?

—…

—Hace unos días pensaba que lo único que debía hacer era correr y resolver el laberinto. ¿Ustedes también tenían corredores en su lado?—La chica removió su cabeza, casi pareciendo un "Si"— Lo extraño, tener que levantarse todas las mañanas y sentir la velocidad…con la esperanza de salir enteros y no de esta forma. Había buenos Shanks en el grupo.

No hubo respuesta, solo el sonido de que el berg se movía y alguno que otro ronquido de los demás.

—No hablas mucho, ¿Verdad?—La mejilla de la chica se resbalaba, provocando que su boca se abriera— Me gusta, seguramente tienes una encantadora personalidad.

Por primera vez, La chica respondió. Se incorporó, enderezando su espalda como un gato perezoso y estiró los brazos hacia arriba, gimiendo al escuchar sus vértebras acomodándose. Minho se congeló, no esperaba una reacción directa y la chica lo tomó por sorpresa, dirigiéndole la mirada después de un largo tiempo.

Era Linda, aun con Los ojos perdidos, el polvo y el cabello hecho una maraña provocó que su estómago se retorciera. Quiso volver a su postura confiada, pero Su compañera volvió a moverse de improvisto y, tan rápido como se había levantado, así volvió a recostarse, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Minho contuvo el aliento, no solo al comprobar que (efectivamente) a pesar de estar algo sucia, la chica Olía bien, O que su cabello le hizo un cosquilleo. No, el calor que le daba al aferrarse débilmente a el buscando comodidad para seguir durmiendo era lo que le hacía tener la cabeza en las nubes.

Dirigió su vista a ambos lados, buscando algún testigo de la escena. Bien, al menos nadie les prestaba atención.

Deslizó el brazo que tenía sobre los hombros de la chica y la rodeó atrayéndolo a él. No es que se estuviera aprovechando del momento, pero si ella lo estaba usando como almohada, mínimo podía ponerse cómodo también. Además, la chica no protestó.

Y Si, era aún más Hermosa de cerca.

El sueño vino en el momento indicado y Minho se dejó llevar, Harto de tener que mantener su mente alerta y tener que preocuparse por sobrevivir. Agradeció por los pequeños momentos como aquel, en el que podía darse el lujo de que su único problema fuera cómo acercarse a una chica. Tenerla cerca y guardar el calor que le daba le hacía dar una ligera esperanza de que las cosas no estaban tan jodidas como ellos pensaban.

Ante ese pensamiento se durmió, tan profundo como una roca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hey Newt, ¿deberíamos decirle?

—No creo que debamos despertarlos.

—Miertero Minho, siempre tiene suerte.

Newt no pudo darle más razón a Sartén. Cuando pensaba que no volvería a reírse alguna vez, la imagen de Minho completamente desparramado en el sillón roncando como un Oso y con la boca completamente abierta le despertó de sus no tan dulces sueños. No era lo más placentero para darle los buenos días, pero si para hacer que medio Berg despertara.

—¡Alguien que lo calle!

Sonrió. Minho atraía la atención incluso durmiendo. El Shank no solo estaba más cómodo que él, sino que traía una chica igual de noqueada por el sueño sobre su pecho, casi pareciendo un cuadro normal. El Maldito tenía una suerte Garlopa, ambos se veían a gusto estando juntos.

—¿Quieres que te abrace para que puedas dormir bien, Newt?

—Ni hablar.

Cerró los ojos y durmió.

* * *

_¡Hola! soy más que nueva en el fandom y me vengo a presentar._

Mi nombre es Kura y gracias a una amiga que me dijo (literal) "Lee esto, ¡ahora!" soy fan de la saga.

Nunca había publicado nada por que no había encontrado el tiempo de hacerlo (de hecho estoy publicando en varios fandoms por que las vacaciones me lo permiten) Entonces espero que les guste este pequeño trozo de mi alma vuelto letras que hacía tiempo quería desarrollar. Rezo por no ser la única que al leer esa parte del libro se quedó con las ganas de saber más (o se imaginó muchas posibilidades). No especifiqué nada por que yo misma me gustaría ser aquella chica con la que Minho quiso hablar, pero bue... se vale soñar.

El es uno de mis personajes favoritos (TODOS son mis favoritos, -menosbrendanopreguntenporqué-)y espero que no me haya salido Ooc por que solo James sabe hacer a Minho y yo soy una humilde servidora.

¡Con muchisisísimo amor a todas/os! y ante todo, gracias por leer.

Espero seguir viéndolos.

con Amor, Kura.

(Pd: si alguien gusta de escuchar la canción del título, verán por qué la escogí)


End file.
